Tawnya the Groodangan
|image1=File:TawnyaArt.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Tawnya |alias(es)=Force of Nature |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Blossom's castle |species=Groodangan/Thornosaur hybrid |age=22 |gender=Female |height=5' 3" |weight=95 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Tawnya lives in the Groodangan Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom. She lives with Blossom in the castle and often helps out Goop on his adventures by challenging him to tests of skill and strength in exchange for Magic Opals. In her free time, Tawnya enjoys hunting for treasure in the temples on the ancient continent of Indasia. Tawnya never knew her parents. Her mother was known to be a Groodangan while her father was a thornosaur. Because of her hybrid nature, she never really felt like she fit in with either species. However, she eventually met Princess Blossom, who allowed her to live in the castle, and the two quickly became best friends. During the initial invasion of her kingdom by King Grex, Tawnya assists Goop and Bing in rescuing her. Tawnya is a half Groodangan/half Thornosaur hybrid. She has chocolatey brown skin. Her irises are the same color. She has long eyelashes and her crest has spikes on the end, giving the appearance of hair. She has a very long tail tipped with a "brush" of spikes, like a Thornosaur. She usually wears a navy blue tank top/crop-top, a brown belt, dark green skinny jeans, and black sandals. She is slightly taller than Blossom, due to being part Thornosaur. Tawnya is the tomboy to Blossom's "girly-girl" personality. She is an avid fighter who is very protective of her boyfriend Bing, referring to him as her "Bingy". She considers herself a friend to all living things. This gives her a burning desire to protect the Petunia Forest with her bow and arrow and her martial arts skills. Her BFF is Blossom, and they've known each other since childhood. She sometimes serves as a "team mom", playing the female version of the straight man against her boyfriend Bing and her friend Goop. She is Bing's soft spot. She also has a mother-like fondness for Draclo. She is shown to be fairly competitive, always willing to compete with Goop for Magic Opals. She also enjoys hunting for treasure. *'Martial Arts:' Tawnya is a master of various martial arts styles such as karate, kung fu, and tai kwon do. Her reflexes are well-honed, allowing her to sense which direction an attacker is coming from based on the slightest clues. *'Parkour/Agility:' Tawnya is an incredibly agile character, capable of performing wall-jumps, climbing sheer surfaces with relative ease, and walk across thin tightropes. *'Archery:' Tawnya is an extremely skilled archer, able to aim quickly and hit fast-moving targets. She develops her own custom arrows with various attributes, like elemental effects and explosive capabilities. *'Unnamed thornosaur': Father, whereabouts unknown *'Unnamed Groodangan': Mother, whereabouts unknown *'Draclo the Dragon': Pet *'Goop the Groodangan': Friend *'Princess Blossom the Groodangan': Best friend *'Bing the Groodangan': Love interest *'Marco the Elder': Friend *'King Reginald Grex': Enemy *'Moki the Grumbly': Enemy *'Shelldon the Torto': Enemy *Tawnya's ideal voice actress would be American voice actress Grey DeLisle. *Tawnya's design was inspired by that of Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise. TawnyaArt.png|Artwork tawnya__colored_artwork__by_toshikogames-d8vpwv9.jpg|Old artwork Tawnya.png|Tawnya facial sprite Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Female characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-human mammals Category:Hybrids Category:Characters named after their species Category:Parents Category:Archers Category:Martial artists